


地狱里的那七年（中上）

by Doublemoon



Category: cc - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublemoon/pseuds/Doublemoon





	地狱里的那七年（中上）

06-Inferiority

 

小时侯，陈立农很自卑。

 

他知道自己的身体于他人不同后，他很害怕，不敢于他人交谈，所以朋友很少。

 

而且自从那件事发生后就再也没有接触过他的那些朋友们...

 

不，他不想再想那些可怕的事。

 

他已经拥有了新生活，那人应该也不会再找到他。

 

 

07-Date

 

9:40

 

蔡徐坤：陈先生，下午2点吧，在小区附近的Doublemoon等你吧，我请客边吃边聊。

 

嗯，叫我农农就可以：陈立农

 

蔡徐坤：农农 我还有事，先忙了。

 

好，不打扰坤坤了。：陈立农

 

10：00 

昊昊，我找到农农了。：蔡徐坤

 

黄明昊：在哪儿，我想见他。

 

那你先帮我个忙，我现在：蔡徐坤

把房子卖给了他，但他要

见我，我又是咱们几个唯

一露过脸的。

 

黄明昊：坤哥，你真棒。但不能

什么便宜都被你占吧。

 

那你想怎样，你要是不：蔡徐坤

做我可以找范丞丞。

 

黄明昊：不要，坤哥真是老滑头。

便宜你也不要便宜那个

范丞丞。

 

好，下午两点，在他现:蔡徐坤

在的住址附近的Double

moon。而且交谈的时候

不要太暴露自己。其他你

看着办吧。

 

黄明昊：好了，好了。我可是温州机灵鬼贾富贵啊。

 

贫(๑‾᷆д‾᷇๑)：蔡徐坤

 

黄明昊：•̀.̫•́✧

"

 

"

08-Jia Fugui

 

黄明昊到了餐厅里后刚走进门便看见陈立农坐在位置上便顺着走了过去。

 

陈立农：“ 你就是坤坤吧。” 黄明昊怔了一下，便随即反应过来。黄明昊；“坤哥有些忙便让我来了。“ 陈立农；“嗯，好吧，其实我也没有不是，只是想感谢一下蔡先生。顺便请他吃个饭。” “ 诶诶，农农别走啊，坤哥这么忙，你请我吃饭也是一样的。我觉得我们认识一下也是可以的，我叫黄明昊，哥哥可以叫我昊昊、Justin，tintin，明昊都可以。”陈立农看见对方脸上露出想要挽留他的神情扑哧一下就笑了“小弟弟你应该叫我哥哥吧，农农农农的一点都不尊重人啦。”黄明昊；“农农，叫农农会显昊昊和农农更亲切么。”

 

“好吧好吧，作为哥哥总要让着弟弟的。”

 

 

09-Provocation

 

“呜，吃的好撑。”

 

陈立农此时像一只慵懒的猫咪，小心翼翼的伸了伸懒腰，白嫩的腰肉争先恐后的从衣边露出。

 

对面的黄明昊舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他想他应该买一支唇膏了。

“农农，还早着呢，我们要不去打台球吧。”

 

“可四，我不会勒。”

 

“没事啦，钱我已经付好了，快走吧。”

 

“昊昊，明明是应该我请你的啦，你肿么这样子。”

 

“下次，下次啦农农。”

 

陈立农被黄明昊亲昵的挎着胳膊走出餐厅，出餐厅的那一刻还侧头看了一眼餐厅内部。

 

 

10-KUN

 

“啪”

 

“先生，先生，您怎么了。”

 

“没事”

 

“那您的手”

 

“滚开”

 

蔡徐坤的视线还停留在刚刚出去的两人身上，刚刚所有积压的怒火全部撒气在了那支可怜的高脚杯上，红色的液体顺着手留在桌布上，留下了深色的痕迹。

 

“黄明昊，你给我等着。”


End file.
